The present invention relates to a water filter tank, and more particularly to a combination water filter tank, which guides water to flow up and down, enabling solid matter to settle to the bottom.
A variety of water filters have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These water filters commonly use a filter element to remove solid matter from water. However, because the filter element has a limited service life, it must be frequently replaced. If the filter element is overused, water cannot be well purified.